


Допрыгался!

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Out of Character, WTF Combat 2019, сова на глобусе, сомнительное_согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Канцлер Республики всерьёз озаботился демографической ситуацией среди одарённых и официально разрешил (даже настоятельно порекомендовал) им жениться. А Оби-Вана (из вредности и династических соображений) женили сразу на двоих его женщинах — герцогине Мандалора и последней из датомирских ведьм





	Допрыгался!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для удовлетворения собственных весьма долбанутых кинков

— Итак, — повязку наконец сняли, Оби-Ван прищурился, заморгал, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету. — Предлагаю решить, что мы будем с ним делать.

— Я бы предложила выпороть, но, боюсь, нужного терапевтического эффекта не будет.

Проморгавшись, Оби-Ван наконец понял, что сидит, будучи привязан по рукам и ногам к креслу. Кресло, кстати, было антикварное, из настоящего дерева. Напротив, на краю огромной четырёхспальной кровати, которую хохмач-Анакин не чинясь назвал бы «траходромом», сидели жёны.

— Очнулся наконец. А я уж было испугалась, что её светлость тебя слишком сильно приложила, — Асажж спрыгнула, подошла и потрепала его по щеке.

— Это что за... — хрипло начал было Оби-Ван и закашлялся.

— Это, дорогой мой, — к Асажж подошла Сатин и погладила его по другой щеке, — наше истощившееся терпение.

Судя по лицам обеих жён, ничего хорошего Оби-Вана не ждало.

— Думаю, мы могли бы договориться... — попытался он, но Сатин тут же прикрыла ему рот ладонью.

— Только не надо включать переговорщика, мастер Кеноби. А то нам придётся заткнуть тебе рот.

— И я даже смогу пожертвовать для этого кое-что из своего белья, — ехидно добавила Асажж.

Оби-Ван на миг прикрыл глаза, кивнул: мол, ладно, понял, — потом всё-таки осторожно спросил:

— Могу я хотя бы знать, чем заслужил такое? — он дёрнул головой в сторону привязанных к подлокотникам рук.

— Беспросветным ханжеством, — Сатин присела рядом с креслом на корточки, посмотрела на мужа снизу вверх. — Сначала ты на разные лады завываешь, что полигамия — это аморально. А потом, вдоволь помотав нервы себе и нам, всё-таки снисходишь до выполнения супружеских обязанностей.

— А наутро снова начинаешь завывать про грех многожёнства и джедайский Кодекс, — закончила Асажж.

— При этом Кодекс совершенно не мешает этому ханже с одинаковым усердием трудиться и у тебя, и у меня, — жёны понимающе переглянулись.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Дамы, — снова попытался он, — вы же понимаете, что...

— Нет, Бен, — перебила Сатин,  — не понимаю.

— Я тоже, Кеноби, — Асажж упёрла руки в бока. — Ты уж либо признайся, что тебе нравится трахаться с нами обеими, либо уходи в монастырь.

— Боюсь, монастырь не поможет, — пробурчал Оби-Ван. — Эдикт канцлера о демографической политике для одарённых никто не отменял

— Вот именно! — веско произнесла Сатин. — Думаю, пора переходить к делу, а то он нас вконец заболтает.

— Согласна, — Асажж наклонилась над Оби-Ваном, запустила пальцы в его волосы и заставила запрокинуть голову. — Пользоваться Силой можешь даже не пробовать, — вкрадчиво проворковала она. — Мы с её светлостью вкололи тебе один интересный препарат. Чтобы, так сказать, уравнять шансы.

Асажж встала у него за спиной, обхватила голову, не давая пошевелиться, и ласково поцеловала в висок. Тёплые губы скользнули ниже, кончик языка обвёл ухо — и Оби-Ван невольно застонал.

Сатин наклонилась над ним и поцеловала в губы. Её узкая ладонь нырнула в вырез рубахи, провела по груди, вторая тем временем занялась застёжкой штанов.

— Так нечестно!.. — вырвалось у него, когда маленькие тёплые пальцы кольцом обхватили встающий член.

— Тише, мастер, — шепнули на ухо. — А то я всё-таки заткну тебе рот.

— Я думаю, в следующий раз мы найдём его длинному языку другое применение, — прошептала Сатин. Она встала поудобней, опёрлась рукой на спинку и принялась ритмично надрачивать его член.  

Поначалу Оби-Ван думал, что сумеет удержаться. Но он даже не предполагал, на что могут быть способны доведенные до ручки герцогиня Мандалора и датомирская ведьма.

Когда рука Сатин остановилась, он тихо зашипел и выругался сквозь зубы. За спиной низко рассмеялись, дохнули теплом в ухо.

— Слишком просто, а?

— Именно, — Сатин выпрямилась, они с Асажж обменялись взглядами.

— Может быть, нам стоит подать мастеру Кеноби пример?

Сатин задумалась, даже немного смутилась.

— Я раньше никогда так не пробовала. В смысле...

— Всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, — ободряюще улыбнулась Асажж, вышла из-за спинки кресла и погладила Сатин по плечу. — Не волнуйся, я покажу.

Жёны пошли в сторону кровати, а у Оби-Вана появилось очень, очень дурное предчувствие. Он наблюдал, как Сатин достаёт из шкафа бутылку, наливает им с Асажж вина, как обе чокаются бокалами, а потом начинают целоваться.

Он и подумать не мог, что его будут заводить подобные вещи. Он смотрел, как обе его жены осторожно раздевают друг друга. Как Асажж, беря инициативу в свои руки, умело ласкает небольшие, дерзко торчащие груди Сатин, проводит ладонью по животу и накрывает пальцами лобок с хохолком рыжеватых волос. Как Сатин, вначале несмело, но потом уже уверенней целует Асажж  в губы, в шею, опускается ниже и проводит кончиком языка по набухшим соскам.

Член у Оби-Вана стоял колом.

Но жёны только начали входить во вкус. Сатин легла на спину, Асажж снова поцеловала её, ласково погладила по груди.

— Давай на первый раз я покажу? — полуутвердительно произнесла она и, дождавшись кивка, Силой поманила к себе подушку. — Приподнимись немного, а то у меня потом шея отвалится.

Сатин смущённо хихикнула, подпихнула подушку под бёдра, а потом раздвинула ноги.

Оби-Ван едва не задохнулся. Он тщетно попробовал призвать Силу, дёрнулся, но узлы были завязаны на совесть, да и про препарат жёны не соврали.

Асажж со зверской улыбкой оглянулась: хорошо ли тебе видно, мастер? Всё ли ты разглядел? — и вернулась к своему занятию. Она пошире развела Сатин ноги, погладила внутреннюю сторону её бёдер. Та, закусив губу, оперлась на локти и наблюдала за движениями бледных ладоней. Асажж принялась целовать нежную кожу — от коленей и выше, — а потом выпрямилась, раздвинула пальцами влажные складки и чуть отодвинулась, давая Оби-Вану возможность полюбоваться.

Кровь так резко ударила в голову, что на миг показалось, он сейчас лопнет.

— Ведьма!.. — то ли прорычал, то ли простонал он, понимая, что ни отвернуться, ни закрыть глаза просто не сможет.

Асажж довольно усмехнулась и опустилась на колени, приникая ртом к раскрытой промежности Сатин. Та зажмурилась, запрокинула голову, начала тихо постанывать.

Оби-Ван кусал губы и про себя костерил жён на всех известных языках. Вот только пусть развяжут, тут уж до них доберётся!.. Со своего места ему было хорошо видно крепкую задницу и бесстыже выставленную напоказ промежность Асажж. Жена, будто издеваясь, не прекращая вылизывать Сатин, запустила пальцы между влажных половых губ и начала теребить себе клитор.

От такого зрелища Оби-Ван так дёрнулся, что едва не упал на пол. Проклятое кресло качнулось, но устояло. Сатин тем временем, уже, похоже, была на пределе: часто, в голос, стонала и вскидывала бёдра. Спустя пару мгновений она вскрикнула и выгнулась, упираясь пятками в матрас, потом обмякла, задышала ровней.

Асажж погладила её по животу, поднялась и от души потянулась — отчего Оби-Вану  очень остро захотелось её убить. Или лучше — перегнуть через ближайшую горизонталь и, забыв о джедайском Кодексе, как следует отодрать. А потом заняться одной потерявшей всякий стыд герцогиней.

Сатин села, подобралась ближе к Асажж и крепко поцеловала её в губы. Та улыбнулась, погладила её светлость по щеке.

— Понравилось?

Сатин лукаво покосилась на Оби-Вана, облизнула красные припухшие губы.

— Ещё как. Я бы не отказалась повторить. Потом, — она снова посмотрела на привязанного мужа и хищно прищурилась.

— Думаю, с дисциплинарными мерами мы закончили, — Асажж поднялась с постели и, покачивая бедрами, пошла к креслу. — Пора приступать к супружескому долгу.

Сатин подошла следом, погладила Оби-Вана по щеке, потом  наклонилась и обхватила пальцами набухший член.

— Сколько, ты говорила, действует блокиратор? — спросила она, не обращая внимания на хриплый стон, который донёсся из кресла.

— Ещё... часа два, не меньше. Я с запасом уколола, — Асажж пожала плечами.

— Уйма времени, — мурлыкнула Сатин.

И вот тут Оби-Ван понял, что допрыгался.

 


End file.
